The present invention relates to the field of electronic devices with a flexible display. Presently flexible displays can be made with a curvature radius in the range of 5 to 10 mm thus providing a rollable or wrappable display. This makes it possible to store a flexible display or part of it in a compact space, for instance for transportation or when otherwise not needed. A typical use of these displays is in mobile products. Any such display integrated into a device will need to be supported by an extension mechanism when rolled or folded out, to ensure flatness or even tautness and protection of the display.
The flexible displays in electronic devices of the kind disclosed in WO 2006-126158 A1 normally have two modes of use. The first is a compact mode, which can be used for transportation and summarized information viewing (for instance as a preview screen). The second mode is a maximum mode, which can be used for extensive reading/viewing of the large display. When using a wide screen or large (≧7-inch) flexible display a large stroke needs to be initiated to switch between the two positions. The mechanisms required for this quickly become either very large (in closed state) or have little rigidity (in open state).